vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 22 Week 16
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_16" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Dirk en Nathalie.jpg Mieke krijgt hijgtelefoons.jpg Familie_afl4963_01.jpg familiePauwels22.jpg Arno.jpg Stefaniefd.jpg familie_afl4961_01.jpg Familie_afl4961_02.jpg familie_afl4961_03.jpg 9-51-20121205212043.jpg Familie_afl4962_01.jpg familie_afl4962_02.jpg familie_afl4962_03.jpg familie_afl4964_01.jpg Familie_afl4964_02.jpg familie_afl4964_03.jpg familie_afl4965_01.jpg familie_afl4965_02.jpg Familie_afl4965_03.jpg Paul sterft.jpg 'Aflevering 76 (#4961) - maandag 10 december 2012' Dokter Paul ligt nog altijd in een coma en zijn toestand is kritiek. Marie-Rose dringt bij Mathias aan om zich te laten dopen zodat ze voor de kerk kunnen trouwen. Linda vraagt aan Vincent en Elias om haar te helpen met het organiseren van het verjaardagsfeest voor Guido. Niko kampt met gemengde gevoelens door het vertrek van Steve. Jana krijgt onverwacht het bezoek van haar zus met haar zoontje Lars. Mathias krijgt het benauwd als blijkt dat hij geen uitstel krijgt om de boekhouding van Transport in te dienen. *'Eerste aflevering met Tristan Versteven (Michiel De Ruyter), onbekend (Freya Pleysier) en diverse baby's (Lars Pleysier).' *'Laatste aflevering met Johan De Paepe (Paul Jacobs).' 'Aflevering 77 (#4962) - dinsdag 11 december 2012' Arno stelt een nieuwe werkplanning op, zodat deze week alle huishoudelijke klussen hopelijk afgewerkt geraken. Jana en Evy moeten een dagje voor Lars, de baby van Jana’s zus, zorgen. Maarten heeft stress omdat hij de boekhouding van De KomEet moet indienen. Mathias weet precies hoe de kok zich voelt, want hij kan met Transport niet bepaald goede resultaten voorleggen. Nathalie vindt in haar verdriet om Paul steun bij haar ex-man Dirk. Guido wordt thuis afgeperst door Vincent en Elias. Mieke krijgt verschillende hijgtelefoons. 'Aflevering 78 (#4963) - woensdag 12 december 2012' Gisteren kreeg Mieke hijgtelefoons en vandaag wordt ze gebeld voor erotische massages. Marie-Rose en Mathias kibbelen nog altijd over al dan niet trouwen voor de kerk. Arno spoort zijn vader aan om een baan te zoeken en samen stellen ze een CV op. Jan ontdekt dat er geld uit de omslag voor de brouwer is verdwenen. In de Van den Bossche holding is het bang wachten op het rapport van de boekhouder. Patrick sukkelt met de was en hij vraagt raad aan Rita. 'Aflevering 79 (#4964) - donderdag 13 december 2012' Mathias lanceert bij Marie-Rose het voorstel om hun huwelijk te laten inzegenen door rent-a-priest. Mieke probeert te achterhalen wie in haar naam de erotische annonce geplaatst heeft in de krant. June heeft haar bedenkingen omdat Peter in eerste instantie alleen met Véronique en Bart over de problemen bij Transport wil vergaderen. Liesbeth krijgt in het ziekenhuis terug het bezoek van haar baas. Niko gaat de confrontatie met zijn halfbroer Steve aan. Evy praat met June over haar kinderwens. Arno wordt wanhopig van de luiheid van zijn gezinsleden. *'Laatste aflevering met onbekend (Stef).' 'Aflevering 80 (#4965) - vrijdag 14 december 2012' Niko gelooft zijn halfbroer Steve dat die niets te maken heeft met de erotische annonce in de krant. Mathias is bezorgd omdat er vandaag gestemd wordt over de toekomst van Transport binnen de holding en dus ook over zijn toekomst. Benny weet niet wat te zeggen als blijkt dat zijn zoon Arno afspraken voor hem heeft geregeld bij interimkantoren. Anna stelt spontaan voor om Marie-Rose te helpen met de organisatie van haar huwelijk. Guido heeft tijdens zijn verjaardagsfeestje een onaangename confrontatie met Elias en Vincent. Patrick Pauwels lost het kookprobleem binnen zijn gezin op. *'Eerste aflevering met Laura Tesoro (Charlotte Kennis).' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen